


Burr's Worst Fear

by bagofhamiltrashandnope_ember



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Taco Bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofhamiltrashandnope_ember/pseuds/bagofhamiltrashandnope_ember
Summary: Whoops my finger slipped





	

Burr was riding around town, and decided to get some Taco Bell. He ordered at the drive-thru window. As he put the bag in the passenger seat, he heard yelling. The man shrugged it off. He grabbed his soft taco, unwrapped it, and took a bite into it. He then tasted saltiness and liquid. "Shit." He looked at his taco, to only find an Alex. "How the fuck did you get here?!" He screeched. Oh wait, Alex was dead.

He sobbed into a pillow when he got home. "But I lovED HIM..." He heard the doorbell. He got up to see Eliza at the door. "Is Alex dead?" She asked mischievously. Burr sobbed harder. "Yes!" He screeched. Eliza smirked. "I killed him." She walked off, leaving a sad Burr behind. He grabbed a pistol, and shot himself in the head. He could join Alex then.

"I still hate you."

Burr sobbed, wishing he'd stayed allliiiveee...

 

Fin.


End file.
